Picture of You
by Kim Kwangwook
Summary: Donghae yang masih bersedih atas meninggalnya Eunhyuk selalu memandang dan membersihkan foto-foto Eunhyuk hingga suatu saat ia melihat foto yang aneh dan tiba-tiba... RnR please, newbie, please be kind, warn : YAOI


Disclaimer : Eunhyuk dan Donghae milik Tuhan YME dan keluarganya. SuJu milik SM Entertaiment dan ELF

A/N : Anneyong! Kim Kwangwook imnida. Saya Author baru di sini, dan saya itu perempuan meski nama saya cowok banget. Ini fic pertama saya yang saya dedikasikan untuk ulang tahun teman saya -Sarah Caroline- yang sudah amat sangat terlambat, mohon bantuannya.

Warning : YAOI, Aneh, Gaje, (maybe)Typo(s), pendek, (maybe)OOC, banyak dialog daripada narasi, bahasa korea yang cacat dsb.

* * *

><p>Picture of You<p>

"Hiks... hiks..." tangis seorang anak yang sedang menangis.

"Hae nggak boleh nangis, Hae harus kuat." Hibur Eunhyuk, sahabat anak yang sedang menangis tersebut-Donghae-.

"Tapi Hyukkie jangan pergi~" ucap Donghae di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Maaf Hae, Hyukkie sudah berusaha, tapi Hyukkie nggak kuat lagi, besok kita pasti bertemu lagi Hae." Ucap Eunhyuk sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

"Tidak! Hyukkie! Sadarlah! Hyukkie! Hiks..."

Detik itu juga seorang remaja bernama Lee Donghae bangun dari mimpinya.

"Hah~ mimpi itu lagi. Seandainya aku bisa kembali lagi ke masa itu." Ucap Donghae sambil berjalan ke arah fotonya dan Eunhyuk saat kecil. Ini sudah 9 tahun dari hari terakhir Donghae bertemu Eunhyuk, yang artinya usia Donghae sudah 16 tahun sekarang. Eunhyuk adalah sahabat Donghae, tapi suatu saat Eunhyuk harus pergi meninggalkan Donghae karena Eunhyuk terkena serangan jantung tiba-tiba. Donghae yang notabene masih seorang anak kecil menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat kepergian Hyukkie-nya. Ya, Hyukkie-nya. Bagi Donghae, Eunhyuk bukan hanya seorang sahabat tapi cinta pertamanya. Saat itu Donghae belum mengerti cinta, setelah sekian lama ia baru menyadari itu cinta, tapi sebelum sempat mengatakannya, Eunhyuk sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Donghae mengusap foto-foto Eunhyuk dan membersihkannya seperti biasa. Ada satu foto di mana Eunhyuk merentangkan tangannya seperti posisi hendak memeluk seseorang dengan latar padang bunga yang indah, di foto itu Eunhyuk tersenyum, menampilkan gummy smile yang sangat disukai Donghae. Donghae menatap foto itu lekat-lekat.

'Sepertinya aku tidak punya foto seperti ini.' Batin Donghae. Dongahe yang masih heran pun menatap foto tersebut tanpa berkedip untuk waktu yang lama, tiba-tiba semuannya gelap.

* * *

><p>"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yang membungkukkan badannya, mengamati apakah orang yang kini sedang berbaring dan memejamkan mata dihadapannya itu -sebut saja Donghae- masih hidup atau tidak.<p>

"Ngh~" erang Donghae membuka matanya, dan duduk. Hal pertama yang dilihat Donghae adalah wajah Hyukkie-nya yang dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. "Hyukkie! Kau Lee Eunhyuk'kan?"

"Bukan, aku Lee Hyukjae, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Hyukkie juga. Lalu, siapa namamu?"

"Hyukkie, jangan bercanda, aku tahu kamu Lee Eunhyuk!"

"Sudah kukatakan aku Lee Hyukjae, tapi kalau kau mau menganggapku Lee Eunhyuk terserah padamu." Ucap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan ya? Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Lee Donghae imnida." Kata Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bukan. Senang bertemu denganmu Donghae-sshi." Ucap Hyukjae sambil menjabat tangan Donghae.

"Panggil aku Hae saja. Umurmu 16 tahun'kan?" tanya Donghae.

"Betul, bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Hyukjae balik.

"Menebak saja." Jawab Donghae nggak jelas.

"Oh. Eh iya, bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat ini? Kukira hanya aku yang tahu tempat ini?" tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"Entah, aku menemukan foto Hyukkie-ku merentangkan tangannya seperti posisi hendak memeluk seseorang dengan latar padang bunga yang indah. Aku menatap foto itu tanpa berkedip karena aku tidak merasa punya foto itu, tau-tahu aku di sini."

"Oh~ memang Hyukkie-mu seperti apa?"

"Hyukkie-ku mirip sekali denganmu, dia orang yang ceria dan lincah, dia pintar sekali ngedance, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir saat itu dia masih 4 tahun tapi sudah bisa ngedance. Dia bisa saja terkenal besok saat besar, sayangnya saat umurnya 7 tahun dia dipanggil oleh-Nya."

"Oh, maafkan aku membuatmu mengingat hal itu."

"Tak apa, bukan salahmu." Ucap Donghae disertai senyum mautnya yang membuat Hyukjae merona!

"Ng... Kau tadi bilang Hyukkie-mu pintar ngedance ya? Aku juga bisa, mau lihat?" tanya Hyukjae mengalihkan perhatian.

"Boleh." Jawab Donghae. Hyukjae pun mulai dancenya. Donghae terpana, beberapa gerakan Hyukjae sama dengan gerakan-gerakan Hyukkie-nya, Donghae merasa ia bertemu Hyukkie-nya lagi saat itu juga. Sementara itu Hyukjae masih menari dengan indahnya ditambah beberapa kelopak bunga yang berterbangan di sekitarnya karena angin yang ditimbulkan gerakan-gerakannya. Donghae pun makin terpesona, ia menatap Hyukjae sampai tidak sadar bahwa Hyukjae sudah berhenti menari.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hyukjae yang diacuhkan Donghae yang masih asyik melamun. Hyukjae memggembungkan pipinya sebal, ia menjetikkan jarinya di depan Donghae, Donghae tetap tidak sadar juga sayangnya. Hyukjae mencari cara lain, ia mengecup pipi Donghae! Dengan sekejap Donghae 'kembali'.

"Keren sekali dan barusan kau... mencium pipiku?" tanya Donghae

"Ma-maaf! Habisnya kamu gak nyadar-nyadar sih!" seru Hyukjae sambil memnggembungkan pipinya -yang memerah karena malu- lagi, sebal.

"Gpp kok. Aku minta maaf juga ya. Habis kau membuatku terpesona. Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Hyukkie-ku. Dan kau sanggat menggemaskan kalau begitu. Saranghae, Hyukkie." Ucap Donghae lancar.

Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya, ia menangis.

"Hyukkie, gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nado saranghae Hae. Selamat datang kembali."

"Ma-maksudmu? Kau..."

"Ya, aku Eunhyuk."

"Bukankah kamu Lee Hyukjae?"

"Memang, nama asliku Lee Hyukjae. Eunhyuk hanya panggilan sayang dari orang tuaku."

"Tapi waktu kau mengenalkan diri padaku dulu kau bilang namamu Lee Eunhyuk."

"Aku masih kecil saat itu, Hae. Aku tidak tahu kalau namaku Hyukjae karena orangtuaku selalu memanggilku Eunhyuk."

"Lalu kenapa kau pura-pura tidak mengenalku?" tanya Donghae.

"Iseng aja. Asyik ngerjain kamu" Ucap Hyukjae/Eunhyuk sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari di antara taman bunga itu.

"Apa?" Donghae pun mengejar Eunhyuk mengelilingi padang bunga tersebut, setelah berhasil mengejarnya, Donghae menarik Eunhyuk ke pelukannya dan mencium pipinya. Mereka pun tertawa bersama, bahagia.

* * *

><p>"Donghae, ayo bangun, turun dan sarapan! Mama dan Papa sudah menunggu di ruang makan!" seru Sungmin, kakak Donnghae. Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Sungmin masuk ke kamar Donghae, mendatangi Donghae yang tengah duduk, dan menundukkan wajahnya. "Ya! Kenapa malah duduk di sini? Ayo turun!" seru Sungmin mengguncangkan tubuh adiknya, yang langsung jatuh seketika. "Lee Donghae, kau membuatku takut. Cepat bangun!" seru Sungmin memegang tangan Donghae. Dingin. Tak lama kemudian air mata Sungmin tumpah.<p>

"Dongahe! Cukup bercandanya, bangun sekarang juga!" seru Sungmin menampar Donghae dan menangis terisak. Sungmin tahu, adiknya kini telah pergi, menyusul Eunhuyuk.

FIN~

* * *

><p>AN : Selesai juga~ maaf ya kalau aneh. Tolong di review ya, biar besok-besok karyaku lebih baik.


End file.
